Mírame por favor!
by Sakuura13
Summary: Aldebaran se siente atraído por una joven doncella, pero no tiene el valor suficiente para acercarse a ella y declararse. ¿que hará el caballero de Tauro? ¿vencerá su miedo al rechazo y se acercara a la joven? - AldebaranxOc
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de The lost Canvas y Saint Seiya Son de "Shiori Teshirogi & Masami Kurumada"**

Introducción

* * *

Era un día hermoso, se dirigía a entrenar al estadio saludando a todo aquel que se le cruzara en el camino, en ese día había amanecido de muy buen humor, y aunque no llevaba puesta la armadura de Tauro seguía viéndose imponente, haciendo que aprendices y caballeros se inclinaran con respeto al saludarlo.

Diviso a lo lejos a su gran amigo y camarada Mu entrenando a su pequeño discípulo Kiki y con una gran sonrisa se acerco a ellos sin interrumpir el combate.

Kiki se veía cansado y sudoroso, respiraba con dificultad, su maestro no estaba siendo delicado con el, pero por muy cansado que estuviera no tenia intensiones de darse por vencido, con toda la fuerza y valor que tenia, ataco a su maestro con unas de sus piernas, pero este lo esquivo y volvió a tirarlo al suelo, ganándose una reprimenda del caballero de Aries.

Aldebaran negaba con la cabeza divertido, ese chiquillo era un dolor de cabeza para su compañero a la hora de entrenar.

Dejando a caballero y aprendiz tranquilos, se dispuso a entrar en calor dando varias vueltas por el coliseo, para luego estirar los músculos y tener una batalla amistosa con el caballero de Pegasus que lo había retado a un duelo.

Luego de haber empatado y felicitar al chico por la buena pelea que le dio, decidió irse a su templo a tomar una ducha y encontrarse con sus discípulos que estarían esperándolo.

pero antes de volver decidió pasar por un lugar del santuario, cortando camino, Aldebaran se dirigió hacia el rió a paso apresurado, al llegar se escondió atrás de unas rocas dirigiendo su mirada hacia una silueta que se encontraba sentada bajo un árbol leyendo un libro.

Ese era unos de sus secretos mas íntimos, todas las mañanas a la misma hora, iba a dicho lugar para observar a la joven doncella que se entretenía leyendo quien sabe que, siempre a una distancia prudente y escondido, cuidando de no hacer ruido y no llamar la atención de la joven.

Ella era muy hermosa, la primera vez que la vio se había quedado impresionado, ese día supo que el amor a primera vista existía, tenia una cabellera tan larga y lacia de un color marrón tan claro que parecía rubio, unos bellos ojos verdes, una nariz perfecta y una boca pequeña, era tan menuda y delicada, que temía mirarla fuerte y romperla.

Nunca se había animado a hablarle, no sabría que decirle, estaba seguro que si eso llegara a pasar se quedaría sin habla por lo nervios, y no pretendía quedar mal frente a ella.

Ademas estaba seguro que una mujer como ella no se fijaría en él por muy cabello dorado que fuera, temía que si se acercara a la joven la asustara con su tamaño, Aldebaran no se consideraba una persona "apuesta" como sus compañeros de batallas, al contrario siempre se vio como una persona "fea" aunque eso no le había afectado hasta que la conoció a ella. En esos momentos deseo ser Saga o Mu, estaba seguro que ellos tendrían mas oportunidades que él.

Si, tenia un grave problema de autoestima, por eso, solo se quedaba mirándola desde la distancia, y sabia que iba a ser así por mucho tiempo.

Se quedo un momento observándola antes de partir hacia el templo de Tauro, gravando en su memoria a la joven dama que le robaba el sueño todas las noches.

Abandono el lugar silenciosamente como había llegado sin percatarse, de que la joven miraba disimuladamente a su dirección apretando el libro que leía sobre su pecho con la mirada llena de tristeza.

* * *

Hola! Aquí les traigo una nueva historia, espero que le guste la idea, pues a mi me parece algo lindo y tierno, ademas teniendo en cuenta de que no hay historias de este tipo relacionadas con el Santo de Tauro me pareció una buena historia n.n

Espero que piensen lo mismo no pretendo hacerla muy larga, pero un par de capítulos largos va a tener, estoy muy emocionada, hace días que vengo con esta idea metida en la cabeza y hoy me anime a escribirla en el word

Sin mas que decir! me retiro , y al que llego hasta aquí muchas gracias por leer!

Los quiere

Sakuura13


	2. Chapter 2

******Los personajes de The lost Canvas y Saint Seiya Son de "Shiori Teshirogi & Masami Kurumada"**

******Capitulo 1**

* * *

-Disculpe su santidad!- Dentro de la sala del patriarca se encontraba una joven haciendo reverencia al hombre que tenia en frente, El Sumo Sacerdote la había mandado a llamar y no recordaba haber hecho algo malo, no era muy común que el patriarca pidiera tu presencia de inmediato, al menos que te necesitara para alguna misión o para castigar aquel individuo que causara problemas en el Santuario, también estaba el hecho de que a ella solían llamarle mucha la atención por sus constantes desapariciones, por su irresponsabilidad a la hora de hacer una tarea asignada y por andar en su mundo ignorando a todo ser vivo que se le cruzara en el camino, de ese lado venia su preocupación, ya que le pasaba muy a menudo. Si tenia un defecto, ese era el ser despistada.

El patriarca haciendo un gesto con la mano, la invito a incorporarse haciendo que la joven se pusiera de pie y le mirara prestando atención.

-Agatha, te he llamado porque unas de tus compañeras no podía encontrarte, a donde te habías metido muchacha?-pregunto el patriarca lo mas calmado posible, haciendo que la joven se pusiera nerviosa al instante.

-Bueno... yo.. estaba dando una vuelta por el santuario señor- mintió la chica,_ -en realidad estaba "leyendo" un libro bajo el sauce que se encuentra cerca del rió, pero mas que leer me concentraba en sentir la mirada de ese caballero, hace unos cuantos meses de que me percate que estaba siendo observada por alguien, pero aun no se quien es, espero que algún día salga de su escondite y me hable... - _pensaba Agatha soñadora sin darse cuenta de que Shion la observaba con una ceja arqueada, la chica había olvidado que el patriarca podía leer los pensamientos.

El hombre carraspeo para llamar la atención de la muchacha que se había perdido en lo profundo de sus pensamientos, haciendo que la joven lo mirara apenada por dejarse llevar de nuevo en sus locas fantasías.

-Bien. volviendo al tema por el que te mande a llamar, Agatha, pregunto, ¿Acaso no tenias que hacer algo importante hoy con las demás doncellas?- pregunto el hombre poniéndose serio haciendo que la chica lo mirara confundida.

-¿hacer algo?¿importante?-Que ella se acordara no tenia nada "importante" que hacer en ese momento _o eso __creía_- no, creo que no, Señor- dijo la chica sonriendo.

-hay Agatha! ¿que voy a hacer contigo?-negaba el patriarca sobándose el puente de la nariz- Hace tan solo dos días que tuvimos una reunión aquí, junto la Diosa Athena y las demás doncellas, es que te has olvidado de lo que os a pedido nuestra señora a ti a las demás?-pregunto a punto de perder la poca paciencia que tenia en ese momento.

-oh! su santidad lo había olvidado! -grito- lo siento! lo siento!- decía la chica mientras se reverenciaba hacia Shion en modo de disculpa-_Se me olvido por completo que hoy teníamos que organizar el banquete para esta noche, tonta! tonta! despues de todo hoy se cumplen ya dos años de que los caballeros dorados resucitaron, y la señora Athena nos pidio que organizaramos todo para esta noche, tonta tonta!- _lo siento mucho señor! ahora mismo iré hacer lo que me encomendaron! con su permiso!- Dicho esto salio corriendo de salón dejando a Shion negando divertido, estaba seguro que no había otra persona mas atolondrada en todo el santuario que esa niña.

-Athena dame paciencia- se decía Shion mirando el techo- _Me pregunto... quien sera "caballero" que la tiene mas distraída de lo normal_-pensaba el patriarca mientras se sentaba en su lugar para ponerse a leer unos papeles de suma importancia.

-.-

-¡Golpea con mas fuerza!, ¡no has logrado darme ni un rasguño!- gritaba el dueño de la armadura de Tauro, se encontraba entrenando a unos de sus aprendices, enfrascados en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, veía mejoras en el chico, todos los días lograba sorprenderse un poco mas del niño, tenia un espíritu de lucha muy animado y no se daba por rendido, le hacia acordar al caballero de Pegasus, Seiya en ese aspecto, estaba seguro que su aprendiz algún día portaría la armadura de Tauro, y el mismo se iba a encargar de que así fuera - Suficiente por ahora Teneo! ve y da 20 vueltas en el coliseo-ordeno el caballero dorado.

-¡QUE! pero si antes de empezar me hizo dar 50 vueltas! es usted un abusivo maestro!- protesto el chico acusando con un dedo a su maestro de una forma infantil.

-Por estar reclamando y faltandome el respeto niño, cuando termines de correr, darás 5 series de 1000 abdominales y 20 de series de 500 lagartijas, ¡Andando que no tengo todo el dia mocoso!-aunque lo había dicho en un tono duro y serio, podía observarse un brillo de diversión y orgullo en los ojos del caballero de Tauro.

Aldebaran era tutor y maestro de Teseo desde hace un año aproximadamente, el chico tenia 7 años y le sorprendía lo rápido que aprendía y dominaba las técnicas que le enseñaba, su control de chacra aun no era muy bueno, pero sabia que si lograba pulirlo bien, algún día brillaría con todo su esplendor, solo era cuestión de tiempo y un duro entrenamiento, y con las ganas y el esfuerzo que el muchacho ponía en su entrenamiento, estaba seguro de que iba a lograrlo sin problemas.

Se sentó en unas de gradas del coliseo y se quedo mirando al chico que corría juntos a otros aprendices de caballero.

-Aldebaran, buenas tardes- le saludo Camus haciendo una pequeña reverencia mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Hey Camus! que sorpresa verte aquí compañero- respondió al saludo con una gran sonrisa- estas buscando a alguien? es muy raro verte fuera de acuario.

-Si -suspiro- no encuentro a Milo por ningún lado, ya lo he buscado por todo el Santuario y no lo he hallado por ningún lado- comento el de acuario, viendo si podía visualizar a su compañero en el lugar.

-mmm... no ha estado por aquí, al menos no lo he visto- contesto pensativo, el acuariano solo bufo por centésima vez en el dia.

-Apenas lo encuentre, lo meteré en un ataúd de hielo así se queda quieto- amenazo con un tic nervioso en la frente.

-JA JA JA! - carcajeo el taurino- ¿no se te ha ocurrido buscarlo donde las doncellas? es muy probable que este metiendo sus narices en los preparativos para esta noche-agrego haciendo que Camus se pusiera de pie de un solo salto, maldiciendo en francés.

-¿Porque no se me ocurrió antes? conociendo a Milo, es muy probable que este molestando a las pobres mujeres- dando un reverencia y agradeciendo a Aldebaran se marcho a paso apresurado en busca del Escorpion, refunfuñando un par de cosas que sus oídos no alcanzaron a escuchar.

-MAESTRO! -escucho que lo llamaban, Teseo se dirigía corriendo hacia él- Termine maestro! puedo descansar?

-¿Que? ¿ya terminaste con todo?-pregunto viendo que el niño asentía con la cabeza- a mi no me mientas chamaco, ponte a hacer las series de abdominales que te pedí que hicieras-ordeno viendo que el niño hacia un puchero y ponía cara de perrito mojado.

-Pe-pero! estoy muy cansado!, y ya hice las series que me pidió! ademas no es mi culpa que usted ande de distraído y no me haya visto maestro!- le reprocho sentándose en el piso cruzando brazos y piernas.

-Mmm... Digamos que te creo-Teseo miro a su maestro esperanzado, haciendo que Aldebaran lo viera adorable- esta bien, por hoy tu ganas, vamos a preparar el almuerzo-dijo poniéndose en cuclillas para que el pequeño se suba a su espalda y llevarlo cargando hacia el templo de tauro.

-.-

-¡Señor Milo! no se coma los bocadillos de esta noche!- regañaba unas de las doncellas al Caballero de escorpio, desde que estaba ahí, buscaba la oportunidad de robarse los bocadillos y comerlos rápido cada vez que las mujeres se daban la vuelta o no lo miraban, según él "para comprobar si estaban comestibles".

Agatha observaba divertida al Santo de escorpio, le gustaba como hacia rabiar a sus compañeras y en especial a Lara- Señor Milo, le caerá mal si sigue comiendo esos pastelitos estando calientes- le informo aguantando la risa.

-¿Que se supone que estas haciendo maldito retardado?- Se escucho una voz sombría que venia de la entrada de la cocina, provocando que el de escorpio se pusiera tenso y se le erizara la piel.

-Camus! amigo, compañero, hermano del alma! no te esperaba tan pronto por aquí..- evadió Milo dando media vuelta para encarar a su camarada.

-No me vengas con eso ahora, dime que haces aquí ? te he estado buscando por todo el santo día escorpio.

-Solo estoy inspeccionando el trabajo de estas bellas damas, ¿algún problema con eso?- pregunto cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho.

Camus lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados fulminándolo con la mirada- Vamos Milo, el patriarca nos mando a llamar hace varias horas, es muy probable que este muy furioso por nuestra tardanza- dicho esto se dio la vuelta empezando a caminar hacia la salida.

-¡QUE! y ahora me lo dices!-grito saliendo atrás de su compañero, las doncellas que estaban presente reían ante la escena de ambos caballeros.

-Menos mal que se fue, una hora mas aquí y se comía todo- bufaba la doncella que anteriormente había regañado al Santo de Escorpio.

-pero bien que te gusta-menciono otra doncella haciendo reír a las demás.

-¡Pero que cosas dices Yuka! a mi no me gusta ese bruto-respondió enojada la chica

-Si claro, me he fijado como lo miras, y un poco mas y se te cae la baba-respondió Agatha uniéndose a Yuka, haciendo que la mujer se pusiera toda colorada mientras ambas chicas reían por el comentario.

-huy... mira lo roja que se puso!-reía Yuka molestando a su compañera

-Oye Lara, no te tiene que dar pena, a todas nos llega el amour algún día- agrego otra uniéndose a la burla.

-¡Que no me gusta!-grito Lara a sus compañeras- pónganse a terminar esos platillos que no se van a hacer solos!-ordeno mientras salia del lugar molesta mas roja que un tomate.

-huy que humor se trae- dijo Yuka mirando la entrada

-Pobre... no deberíamos molestarla con eso-agrego Agatha, mientras se secaba las lagrimas de los ojos.

-Chicas es mejor que nos pongamos a terminar con esto, mas tarde podremos seguir molestandola- dijo unas de las doncellas, mientras que las demás asentían y se ponían a trabajar.

-_Me pregunto si esta noche podre conocer a mi admirador secreto-_pensaba Aghata con ojitos soñadores.

Si la suerte estaba de su lado descubriría quien era aquella persona que la espiaba todos los días, pero claro, solo si tenia suerte.

* * *

Hola! Aquí les dejo el primer capitulo de esta historia!

Gracias por lo que siguen esta historia me pone muy feliz que les guste! n.n

Tengo pensado actualizar muy seguido, ya que ando obsesionada con esto.

Espero que les guste !

Como verán Agatha es la chica que Aldebaran le gusta, pero ella aun no sabe que es él quien la espía en "secreto".

Espero que me dejen sus comentarios! eso me da animos para seguir escribiendo!

nos leemos en el proximo capitulo!

Besos

Sakuura13


	3. Chapter 3

******Los personajes de The lost Canvas y Saint Seiya Son de "Shiori Teshirogi & Masami Kurumada"**

******Capitulo 2**

* * *

El Santuario estaba dando lugar al gran evento de esa noche, a conmemoración al segundo aniversario de la resurrección de los guerreros caídos en la batalla contra Hades.

Después de cenar entre charlas y bromas de los caballeros y que la Diosa Athena diera un pequeño discurso dedicado a toda su orden, se encontraban todos reunidos disfrutando de la velada, algunos estaban en el centro del salón animándose a bailar con alguna amazona o doncella, y otros en los costados y esquinas del lugar teniendo una charla amena con sus compañeros.

En una de las esquinas se encontraba Aldebaran acompañado de Mu teniendo una charla entre ellos, pero a simple vista se notaba que el de Tauro no le prestaba ni la mínima atención a lo que decía el Muviano, haciendo que éste lo mirara con fastidio al verse ignorado por sexta vez en la noche por el grandote, no lograba entender que era lo que tenia tan distraído a su camarada, y atacado por la curiosidad, siguió con sus ojos el lugar donde Aldebaran tenia clavada la mirada.

Se sorprendió al ver a una linda jovencita que pasaba por medio de los invitados ofreciendo unas copas con lo que parecía ser champagne servidas en ellas, volvió a mirar a su compañero para llevar de nuevo su vista a la joven, repitiendo la acción un par de veces más.

No pudo más que sonreír al descubrir lo que tenia al Santo de Tauro tan distraído, bebió de la copa que tenia en unas de sus manos, carraspeo para obtener la atención de su compañero, logrando que este lo mirara.

-Deberías ser mas disimulado, ella se dará cuenta de que estas mirándola...-le dijo el Muviano haciendo que Aldebaran se sonrojara al ser pillado por su amigo- al menos que sea eso lo que pretendas...

-No tengo ni la remota idea de lo que estas hablando... jeje- le respondió nervioso rascándose la cabeza, Mu puso los ojos en blanco y levanto una ceja divertido.

-¿No? entonces ¿el que no me prestes atención cuando te hablo no es por causa de esa señorita?... -le pregunto logrando que Aldebaran se pusiera más rojo que un tomate, tras esta acción Mu no pudo evitar reírse, avergonzando más a su compañero.

-N-no e-es lo que tu piensas- tartamudeo evitando la mirada de Mu.

-Hablando en serio...-dijo Mu borrando rastro de diversión de su rostro- ¿De donde la conoces?-pregunto curioso mientras que Aldebaran buscaba alguna salida en el lugar para escaparse de su amigo.

- Vuelvo a repetirte, que no se de que estas hablando...- le dijo mientras que vio a su salvación a unos metros alejados de ellos- oh mira! si son afrodita y Angelo... vamos con ellos- le dijo esquivando el tema mientras se metía entre la multitud para acercarse a sus otros compañeros, Mu suspiro y negó divertido siguiendo los pasos del grandote, Algo le decía que iba a ser difícil hacer que Aldebaran le confesara sobre la joven.

.-.

-Entiendo que te gusten del mismo sexo, pero no tenias que ser tan brusco en rechazar a esa linda jovencita- regañaba el de Caballero de Cancer al de Piscis- mira que hacer llorar a una mujer...

-Te he dicho una mil veces que no me gustan los Hombres- contesto molesto y fastidiado Afrodita chasqueando la lengua- Ademas he sido lo bastante amable y educado al rechazarla, no es mi culpa que se lo haya tomado tan mal e hiciera esa pantomima frente a todos-dijo cruzándose de brazos-_Son todas unas histéricas- _pensó.

-Como digas rosas con patas...- dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano restandole importancia a lo que decía el de piscis ganándose una mirada de odio de este. Pero poco le importo, su atención se encontraba en unas de las doncellas del lugar, logrando ponerla incomoda y haciendo que se ruborizara con la constante mirada que le dirigía el caballero, sonrió victorioso para si mismo, ya había encontrado a la presa de esa noche.

-¡Buenas noches caballeros!- irrumpió el caballero de tauro el insulto que iba a salir de los labios de Afrodita para Angelo.

-Caballeros-Saludo Mu inclinándose, haciendo que sus camaradas hicieran lo mismo devolviendo el saludo.

-Que te pasa grandote, tienes fiebre?- pregunto Mascara de la muerte al notar la cara roja de este, provocando una risita de Mu y que Afrodita le mirara curioso.

-¿Que? no! solo que hace mucho calor aquí.. si eso..- le dijo dándose la razón a si mismo mientras se daba aire con una mano, pero ninguno le había creído.

-Esta así porque lo descubrí mirando a una doce...- Mu no pudo terminar la frase porque Aldebaran se abalanzo a él tapándole la boca con unas de sus grandes manos sin fijarse que también alcanzo a tapar su nariz provocando que al muviano le empezara a faltar el aire.

-Bueno... si nos disculpan, hay algo que Mu y yo debemos hacer, Hasta luego!- se despidió el caballero de tauro alejándose de ellos arrastrando a un Mu con la cara azul por la falta de aire.

-Y después dicen que el raro soy yo- comento mientras miraba incrédulo a las dos figuras alejándose.

-Si bueno, al menos ellos no se andan pintando los labios- se burlo Mascara de su amigo haciendo que este ultimo lo fulminara con la mirada-_si las miradas matasen yo ya estaría viajando al Yomotsu- _pensó aumentando la sonrisa haciendo que Afrodita bufara molesto.

-idiota...-murmuro

.-.

Aldebaran salio del salón adentrándose al jardín que conectaba con este, solo había unas cuantas personas en el lugar, pero no se habían percatado de la presencia de ambos caballeros.

Suspiro aliviado soltando a su compañero, provocando que Mu tragara bocanadas de aire y tosiera para normalizar su respiración, un poco más y no vivía para contarlo.

-Lo siento estas bien?- pregunto preocupado el grandote, no se había dado cuenta que estaba asfixiando a su compañero.

-Casi me matas, pero estoy bien- le respondió mientras se enderezaba y lo miraba molesto.

-lo lamento no me había dado cuenta- volvió a disculparse- ademas es tu culpa- se defendió.

-¿Mi culpa? - pregunto el Muviano

-Si, si no te hubiera callado, le habrías dicho a esos dos que me gusta esa señorita- dijo sin darse cuenta de que había hablado de mas.

-A si que es verdad que te gusta, quien lo diría... el grandote enamorado- le dijo Mu provocando que a Aldebaran se petrificara en su lugar y balbuciera cosas sin sentido- Oye Alde tranquilo!, porque no me lo habías contado? ¿ya le hablaste?- pregunto, Aldebaran suspiro y se sentó en unas de las bancas invitando a Mu que hiciera lo mismo. Ya estaba resignado a contarle.

-No te lo había dicho porque nadie sabe de esto, así que se buen amigo y no le cuentes a nadie..- dijo mientras que Mu asentía con la cabeza- este... hace un tiempo que la vi y me fascine con ella, pero... aun no he podido hablarle... aunque no creo poder hacerlo, me conformo con espiarla de vez en cuando...- comento a su amigo con un deje de tristeza

-Osea que por culpa de tu cobardía vas a conformarte con migajas- le reclamo Mu haciendo que Aldebaran bajara la cabeza derrotado, Mu tenia razón, era un cobarde y el lo sabia muy bien.

-Si, bueno... yo que podría hacer... dudo que pueda tener una oportunidad con ella- le dijo

- ¿y porque crees que no la tendrías? aun no lo has intentado amigo- le dijo palmeandole la espalda.

-Si pero, basta con mirarme para que ella me de una negativa, ademas nunca he tenido suerte con las mujeres.

-hay Aldebaran! eres un caso perdido...-le dijo mu- deberías de dejar de ser negativo e intentarlo, no pierdes nada con hacerlo.

- ¿y si ella me rechaza?- le pregunto preocupado.

-Si ella te rechaza, sera porque no es la indicada- le respondió- Yo voy a ayudarte si me lo permites- le dijo tratando de animar al Santo de Tauro- pero primero tienes que conocerla y hacer que ella te conozca y tratar de enamorarla de apoco antes de confesarte, no hay que apurar las cosas.

-Tienes razón pero... como voy a hacer para hablarle, solo imaginármelo me pone de los nervios- le dijo aumentando su preocupación.

-mmm... ya se me ocurrirá algo, no te preocupes- dijo Mu levantándose de su asiento- ven vamos adentro, si tenemos suerte nos toparemos con ella- agrego agarrando a Aldebaran para luego arrastrarlo hacia dentro del salón provocando que este se pusiera mas blanco que una hoja de escribir.

.-.

-Ten Aghata lleva esto- le dijo Lara mientras le entregaba una bandeja llena de pastelillos.

-¿Más? ya estoy agotada de tanto llevar y traer, ¿no puedo descansar?- pregunto la chica, ya estaba arta de ir y venir cargando cosas.

-No Agatha! no seas vaga y ponte a trabajar, después cuando esto termine podrás descansar todo lo que quieras, pero ahora no, VE!- regaño Lara a la joven que salio molesta del cuarto.

-_Ya estoy cansada, me quiero ir a dormir!, por Athena! estuve todo el día trabajando y ni un descanso me dieron! cuando esto termine me iré a quejar con el patriarca ! si eso haré!- _pensaba Agatha mientras se daba la razón ella misma, cuando entro al salón se quedo mirando el lugar lleno de gente, su vista paso a todos los invitados hasta que se decidió acercarse a dos persona que venían entrando al lugar, y con bandeja en alto se dirigido hacia ellos.

.-.

-Mu, dime que no se esta acercando hacia nosotros- le susurro asustado aldebaran a Mu mientras veía a la joven cada vez mas cerca con una sonrisa en la cara.

-mmm creo que si, ¡perfecto! esta es tu oportunidad de hablarle, no la arruines- le dijo mirando disimuladamente hacia la chica- ahí viene actúa normal.

-¡Buenas noches Señores! ¿desean comer unos bocadillos?- pregunto Agatha extendiendo la bandeja hacia ambos hombres, Aldebaran no pudo evitar mirarla embobado, era la primera vez que escuchaba su voz y le había sonado encantadora y melodiosa, mucho mejor de lo que se había imaginado, Mu al ver que su compañero no reaccionaba y que la chica se estaba poniendo nerviosa ante la intensa mirada del grandote le dirigía, decidió intervenir.

-Claro!, mucha gracias emmm..-se quedo mirando a la chica esperando que esta le dijera su nombre.

-oh Soy Agatha! mucho gusto- respondió inclinando su cuerpo ante ambos hombres.

-Igualmente, Señorita Agatha, soy el caballero de Aries Mu y mi amigo aquí, es el Caballero de Tauro...

-Aldebaran- logro pronunciar captando la atención de la chica.

-Lo se! no hay ni una sola persona aquí que no conozca a la orden dorada, les admiro mucho, son impresionantes!- dijo Agatha mientras le sonreía al caballero de tauro haciendo que se sonrojara- bueno les dejo, debo seguir ofreciendo esto -agrego señalando la bandeja llena bocadillos- espero poder hablar con ustedes en otra ocasión ¡ADIÓS!- se despido la chica alejándose de ellos.

Mu suspiro- bueno al menos ya sabemos su nombre, algo es algo ¿no?- pregunto a su amigo

-He quedado como un idiota frente a ella- decía lamentándose mientras ignoraba a su compañero- seguramente la he asustado por eso se fue tan rápido.

-Tengo la corazonada de que estará lamentándose toda la noche- murmuro el Muviano mirando apenado a su camarada.

* * *

actualización recién salida del horno!

n.n

Es corta lo se, pero les prometo que las próximas serán mas largas!

Aquí podemos ver que nuestros protagonistas ya tuvieron su primer encuentro, pero aun le queda mucho camino para hacer que ella se enamore de el.

Vamos a ver que ocurre en el próximo capitulo!

Gracias a aquellos que siguen esta historia y a los que han comentado me pone muy feliz!

Se despide

Sakuura13


End file.
